Good To You
by arilovexo
Summary: Coming home from a four month tour, all he wants is for things to go back to normal, she was just making it really difficult. Ross/Laura


_I don't know. I don't even know where this came from or if it makes sense. _

_It based on one of my favorite songs, Sweet Disposition by The Temper Trap. But I was listening to Glee's version of Pompeii the whole time I wrote this. Yeah, I don't make any sense. It's okay. I've accepted it. _

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. I own nothing._

* * *

It had been a while since he last saw her.

To be more specific it was probably around three or four months.

At the Radio Disney Music Awards.

They had been pretty friendly then. His band had won an award and she had gone backstage to congratulate them, a smile on her face. Though, it was more towards his brothers and sister than it was towards him.

He knew what he had done was wrong. Made her a promise he couldn't keep.

But it wasn't like he could help it. She was special to him. He wanted her to know that.

It just blew up in his face and there was nothing he could do about it.

Sighing, he looked out of the window at the pouring rain. His sister was driving him to set since his mother was using the Prius (he really needed to get his own car).

"Everything okay, Rossy Shor?" Rydel asked him, turning down the radio. He looked at her.

"Yeah, I'm just… anxious." Or nervous, he wasn't quite sure. "It's going to be my first time seeing everyone since the Radio Disney Music Awards."

"Yeah, I know." Rydel's hand reached out and grabbed his, giving him an affectionate sisterly squeeze. He looked down at their hands and then back at her. "You'll be fine. It's just Raini, Calum and Laura."

"Yeah, the last person kinda hates me." He sighed, leaning back and looking at her as she drove through the streets.

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you, she's just disappointed. It's different." Rydel assured him.

He nodded. "I hope you're right."

"Of course I'm right. I'm a girl, remember?" She teased and he rolled his eyes, though he had a smile on his face. At least he felt a little better. "Don't worry, Ross, you'll be okay."

He was silent for a moment, "promise?"

Now it was her turn to be silent.

He didn't question it. At least his sister knew the difference in keeping a promise and not being able to keep one.

Sighing, he looked out at the pouring rain again and realized that the weather outside matched exactly what his mood was like.

Wasn't that a trip.

* * *

He walked into his dressing room, Rydel following behind him. Opening the door, he turned the light on and took a moment to pause and look around.

"It feels strange to be back," He admitted. It was the truth. The last time he had been on set, it was before the world tour, before Europe, before Teen Beach Movie 2, before… he fucked everything up.

"I know, it'll take some getting used to," Rydel answered. She turned to smile at him, "don't worry, I'll be here with you all day."

He smiled over at her and was about to say something when a squeal behind him made him pause. He looked confused and walked out of his dressing room to see Raini was hugging an extremely familiar brunette.

He swore his heart stopped for about a second.

"Guys, jeez, I can't hear myself think." He heard and blinked in time to see Calum walk over to them a smile on his faces. They all hugged, Laura squealing again and then he decided it was time to make himself known.

"Wow, it's been what, six months and you girls haven't changed a bit," He said and the three of them broke apart to look at him. He smiled (though it wasn't totally real) and put his hands in his pockets. He saw Laura swallow hard and look at him. Raini, however, smiled at him and then immediately he was wrapped up in a tight hug.

"There's my Teen Idol, how have you been, Mister I've Toured The Entire Freakin' World."

He laughed, "I still haven't been to South America yet."

She waved him off, "yet," she smiled at him and he smiled back at her, giving her another hug. He missed her.

"Sup man," Calum high fived him and then they did a bro hug. "Missed your crazy ass. How was it touring the world? I totally agree with her, by the way." He said and Ross laughed.

"Dude it's been legit. I loved every second of it." He looked at Raini, nodding his head in the direction of his dressing room. "Rydel's in there if you want to say hi."

Raini nodded and walked into the room. He heard squeals and had to cover his ears for a second. Calum laughed and then Ross' eyes connected with Laura's.

"I um, I'm gonna just go say hi to your sister. See how her life has changed since becoming legal," Calum said and then squeezed Ross' shoulder as he passed by him. Ross absentmindedly nodded and then his hands were back in his pockets again. He wondered if he was developing a nervous habit or something.

To his surprise, Laura walked up to him, until they were just a few feet apart. She was still so much shorter than him, so she was looking up at him and he was looking down at her.

"You're back." She said.

"Yeah, I'm back." He responded.

"Cool." And then to his surprise, she fell onto him, her head on his chest. He stumbled a bit, but managed to find his footing, before they both completely ate shit. His hands left his pockets and then wrapped around her, his chin on top of her head as he hugged her tight. Her arms slowly raised and wrapped around him as well.

They stayed like that for a good two minutes.

And then silently they broke apart.

"I have to go to my dressing room and get my script, read through is in ten minutes." She said and he wordlessly nodded, scratching the back of his head (which was kinda hard since he had on a backwards hat). She didn't say anything else and then just like that she was gone.

He didn't know what to think of it. It was either she had forgiven him or she was just being a girl.

He knew it was the second one.

She hadn't forgiven him yet.

Not even close.

* * *

The read through was probably the shittiest part of the day.

Laura was still pissed at him. It was like the hug had done nothing to fix their broken relationship, friendship, whatever.

Everytime he messed up, she pretty much told him to get his shit together. He had gotten pissed off back and had snapped at her a few times when she messed up too.

It didn't make sense to him. The hug, the attitude, nothing.

Kevin and Heath had gotten pretty much fed up with them and told them to spend a day together and get their shit together or filming the show was going to be unpleasant. For everyone.

"It didn't go well, did it?" Rydel asked him as soon as he walked into his dressing room.

"No, it didn't. I don't fucking get it. She gave me a hug and then she acted like it didn't even happen. She was just so rude and… bitchy." He grabbed his backpack angrily throwing it onto the couch, angrily shoving his script into his backpack.

"Yeah, it doesn't make sense to me either." Rydel agreed.

"Whatever man, if she's going to be like that then I'm not going to talk to her. Simple as that."

"Kinda hard to do if we're forced to work together," A third voice said and he turned to see Laura was standing in the doorway.

"It's not forced, Laura. You're just making it difficult." He responded, putting more stuff in his backpack.

"You're the one who kept messing up your lines." She responded back.

"You're the one acting like it's the first time I've ever done that. You didn't give a shit before, why do you give a shit now."

"Because things are different now!" She suddenly blurted, yelling the words.

"How is it different?" He responded back, his voice just as loud. "Look, I'm sorry I promised you something I couldn't keep, but that doesn't mean you have to play a fucking game with me."

"What game did I play with you?" She demanded.

"What was that hug about earlier? I thought you were going to be at least somewhat civil, but I guess I was wrong. Don't hug someone and then act like a bitch to them twenty minutes later because they fucked up a line. It's not fair and it makes you look bad." He responded.

"Shut up, Ross. You're the one that messed everything up. Stop pointing the finger at me and point it at yourself you jackass." Her eyes were intense and he stared back at her, his eyes just as intense.

"Fuck off." He responded, grabbing his backpack, he pushed passed her, causing her to stumble and hit the doorframe.

Rydel slowly stood up, "are you okay?"

Laura looked at her, "no, but I will be." She responded, looking down at her hands, she just stared at them for a few moments, before looking up again. Rydel noticed the tears in her eyes. "It was nice um, seeing you, but I have to um… go home."

Rydel walked over to her, "sweetie, it's okay to cry." She said and then hugged her just as Laura chose that moment to break down. "He's just being moody, he'll get over it."

"Do you even know what happened?" She asked after a few moments of crying. "He promised me he'd be there for me, no matter what. He was going to go to my prom, my graduation and he broke it."

"Because of the band," Rydel said and Laura nodded, "you have to understand, he has no control over certain things. I don't think he intentionally promised you that."

"But he did. I went to the prom alone and I cried the night of my graduation. I wanted him there but he wasn't."

Rydel looked at her, "is there something else going on?"

Laura blinked her eyes, silent. Rydel knew she had her answer then, but it didn't look like Laura was going to say what it was.

"Just give him another chance," She said quietly. "He doesn't want to lose you, you're special to him. Probably more special to him than any other girl he's ever known. That includes myself and my mother."

"I doubt that."

"Try not doubting him," Rydel suggested after a few seconds of silence. "Give him another chance, hear him out. I'm sure he'll come around eventually."

Laura nodded and then they shared another hug.

"Kevin and Heath want us to spent a day together, they're saying that it's going to be unpleasant for everyone if we don't get our shit together."

"Then, I suggest you take their advice." Rydel responded. "It'll all be okay." She smiled at her and with that left the dressing room.

And Laura stayed there, just taking a moment to think. She realized Rydel was right. She did have to give Ross another chance.

Even if it was the last thing on earth she wanted to do.

* * *

"Ross! You have a visitor!" He heard Rocky yell upstairs at him.

He sighed, closing the script, ending his solo rehearsal and got up to go see who was at the door.

Imagine his surprise when he saw it was Laura. Rydel was talking to her, but as soon as his foot had reached the bottom step, she looked up at him and gave them both a reassuring smile, excusing herself and leaving them alone.

"Hi." Laura said, shyly looking down at her feet a moment, before looking up at him.

"Hi." He responded and then he furrowed his eyebrows together, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"We were ordered to spent time together, remember?" She reminded him. He nodded, "so, let's go. Let's spend time together."

"Alone? Is that smart?" He asked, referencing to their fight earlier that day.

"It's not like we have much of a choice," She responded and he nodded.

"Let me grab my jacket and car keys. Since you drove here, I'd say it's fair that I drive." She nodded silently and he ran upstairs. He grabbed his jacket and then came back down the stairs, going into the kitchen, he asked his mother for the car keyes and was back with Laura in less than five minutes. "Let's go." He said, opening the door, he let her pass by before he closed it and locked it. They silently walked to his mother's Prius, him unlocking it, before they both got in.

"You really need to get your own car." She told him.

He nodded, "yeah, maybe someday." He answered as he started the car. He backed out of the driveway, realizing they didn't really have a destination in mind.

"Why not? It's not like you can't afford it." She said.

"I'm always… touring." He responded, "I'm never home so I feel like it would be pointless."

She nodded, silently agreeing.

"Anywhere in particular you want to go?" He asked her and she shook her head. He thought for a moment, before deciding on the perfect place. A place where they could just talk, because that's what they clearly needed to do.

Working their shit out, he thought, was probably the most important thing.

* * *

He stopped the car, putting in park, before turning it off. It was silent as they sat in the car. Laura looked out of the window and saw the city below them, realizing they were at an overlook.

A familiar overlook.

"Why are we here?" She asked him.

"I don't know, you said you didn't care where we went, so, here we are." He responded, unbuckling himself, he rolled down the windows, allowing his phone to keep playing through the stereo that was still on and opened the door, shutting a few seconds later. He jumped onto the hood of the car and lay back, looking up at the stars. He waited a few moments and soon, Laura had joined him, sitting right beside him. He looked at her after a good minute. "I'm sorry." She slowly turned her head to look at him. He shrugged, almost as if he was surrendering. "I don't know what else to say, so, I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

"Don't make me tell you what for," He responded. "You already know."

"There's about a million things you're apologizing for," She told him, "be more specific." Her tone wasn't exactly friendly and it set off something inside of him.

"Well, what the fuck do you want me to say then?" He demanded, sitting up as she did the same thing. "I'm sorry I didn't come to your graduation and your prom, I'm sorry I made a promise that I tried to keep, but obviously at the time didn't realize that I couldn't. Okay? I'm really fucking sorry." He stared at her and she stared back at him, looking away. "So, what then? That's it? you're just going to act like I didn't say anything?"

"I'm not going to respond to that." She answer back, "I can tell you don't really mean it."

"I don't mean it?" His voice became louder. "Are you fucking kidding me Laura?" He shook his head and then stared ahead.

"Are you forgetting about the last night before you left for tour? What did we do together?" She asked him, "yeah, exactly."

And then he realized what the problem was.

She thought he regretted it. Being with her. That night was a night he could never forget. He thought about it over and over and over again.

She was angry because she thought he regretted it. And probably thought those rumors of him with other girls while on tour was true.

It was all making sense to him now. Except the hug earlier that day. That part still didn't make any sense to him.

He did the one thing he could think of at that moment.

He kissed her.

Turning his head to face her, he put his hand on top of hers, which then caused her to look at him in surprise. HIs hand went to her cheek first and then her hair and he moved closer to her and before she could say anything else, his lips were pressed against hers and he was kissing her deep, passionate and gently.

He broke the kiss a few seconds later and looked at her.

"Now do you believe me?" He asked her.

Her mouth opened to say something, but she was at a loss for words.

He had surprised her and surprised her good.

The song switched to one of their shared favorites.

_Sweet Disposition_.

She tried to catch her breath, leaning back on the hood of the car as he did the same thing. He closed his eyes and took a moment to listen to the song.

"Oh reckless abandon, like no one's watching you…" She sang along with the song and then opened her eyes. She looked at him. "Why does this song resonate so much right now?"

He shrugged.

"Why did you kiss me?" She asked him a few seconds later.

"To prove a point. I know what your problem is," He answered back. "You think I regret that night."

She was silent. He knew he'd nailed it right then and there.

"You heard about the rumors, didn't you?" He asked her and she slowly nodded her head.

"Its not like I couldn't help it, fans would tweet me something new everyday. You went clubbing, got drunk, hooked up with a girl… whatever."

"And you didn't think to ask me about it before you jumped to conclusions about what you thought was going on?" He asked her. "I'm going to tell you, right now, nothing happened. I didn't hook up with any girl. I'm not into hooking up with randoms, you know that."

"Yeah, I guess so, I just… I don't know, I felt like you changed a little bit, you know? I mean, you went from being the most romantic fifteen year old boy I've ever met, to an eighteen year old douche… no offense."

Yeah, he couldn't really argue with her there. He was kinda being douchey lately.

"All you care about is the band, the show, your movie, their second best and I don't want to be second best, Ross." She was looking at him. "Honestly, I get that the band is your life and your world and they're your family, but you have to know that you not tweeting about the episodes like you used to or not even mentioning Austin and Ally's existence is really hurtful."

He didn't even realize that. Wow.

"Family comes first, that's fine, but your band can't be the only thing you promote anymore. Okay? Promote the show, promote your movie, make other people other than yourself happy." She said and at that moment, he realized just how selfish he was being.

"I'm sorry." He finally answered, "I'm sorry for everything." He tone was soft, almost like it was going to break. "I-I don't know what else to say or do that will make it up to you."

She shrugged, "just be yourself okay? Because this guy you've become, isn't you."

His hand went on top of hers, "if you'll agree to be yourself too. Your lame joke, gogurt loving self. No more bitchy Laura. That isn't you." He was looking right at her. "And while we're being honest…" He leaned in and softly kissed her. "I love you." He said once they broke apart.

"Really?" She asked and he nodded.

"I was angry I missed your prom and your graduation. Those are both once in a lifetime things and I missed them. I felt like shit for it and… I don't know, I guess it kinda showed. That night before I left, when we…" He trailed off. "I thought about it everyday."

"You did?" He nodded.

"If you don't know I'm in love with you by now, then I don't know how else to prove it to you." He said, his hand let go of hers and she bit her lip. Looking up at him, she looked around at the twinkling city lights below them and then at the twinkling stars above them. It was perfect. It was romantic and it was in the place they first got to know each other four years before. That's how she remembered the place they were in. It was a positive happy place where a baseball hat, plaid, ripped jeans and converse loving fifteen year old Ross Lynch got to know her. Her real self. And she got to know his real self as well.

So, she decided to go with Rydel's suggestion. Hear him out (which she did) and give him another chance.

"Okay." She finally said, her tone quiet. She nodded, her arms wrapping around his neck, she moved so that she was on his lap and he leaned back, so that she was on top of him. She leaned in and kissed him, this time the kiss lasted longer as he was kissing her back. She slowly broke it off. "I forgive you." She whispered, moving to kiss his jaw, neck, and then lips again, she smiled. "I love you, I love you, I love you." She whispered and then she kissed him again, deeper.

"Do you?" He asked her, almost teasingly.

She nodded, "I had it all wrong, I'm sorry."

"You don't regret that night, do you?" He asked.

"I only did because I thought you did. I guess I just never realized how important I was to you."

"You have no idea." He said, his hand reaching up, he affectionately rubbed her cheek with his thumb and then sweetly kissed her.

"So what does this mean?" She asked him.

"What do you want it to mean?" He asked her.

She smiled, "I think you know." And then he smiled back at her and she kissed him again, underneath the stars and above the city lights.

It couldn't have been more perfect if they wanted it to be.

* * *

Things were changing.

And for the better, he realized.

He and Laura had moved passed the awkward in between phase to pretty much frenemies to something else, something better. Something more.

"Looks like it worked out didn't it?" Rydel asked him a few days later while they were lounging out in the backyard by the pool. It was hot out and since it was September in California, that wasn't too much of a surprise to either one of them.

"It did." He nodded and then smiled over at her. "We're better than ever." His phone rang and he picked it up. "Speaking of Laura, she's here." He got up and Rydel giggled as he went into the house and opened the door. He was immediately greeted with a hug and squeal, pressing her lips against his. "Happy to see me?" He asked her.

"Uh duh." She responded back. "And you're shirtless, so that's a plus." She ran her fingers down his chest and he felt a shiver go up his spine and she just smiled at him. A smile that made his heart melt and skip all at the same time.

"Wanna come out to the back?" He asked her, "I'm chillin with Rydel while she waits for Ellington to come over." He closed the door behind her and she raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, they're getting pretty serious." He said, referencing to the fact that his sister and his best friend have been dating for a year, that day.

"I guess it makes sense. He's always with you guys and the only guy you all aren't related to and she's the only girl he's around most often so… yeah. Not a surprise that they're dating." She laughed and he laughed with her, his arm going around her shoulders.

"It's different for us though, isn't it? We're always with Calum or Raini, we could be dating one of them."

"Oh my god, are you attracted to Calum? Ross Shor Lynch, I am surprised!" She fake gasped and he laughed at her.

"Hey he's not that bad." He teased and she giggled, reaching up to kiss his cheek.

"Aw, you two are so cute you make me wanna barf. Everywhere. Literally." Rocky said, breaking through their moment.

Ross looked up to see he was with Rydel, talking to her about something. He rolled his eyes.

"Don't you have another couple you could go annoy?" He asked him.

"Nah, you two are pretty much it until dreamy Ellington comes over," He batted his eyes towards Rydel who just playfully pushed him away.

"And you're a dork." She responded back.

"Don't you have to get ready for your one year anniversary date with Ellington?" Ross asked her.

She nodded, "yeah, but that's not for a few hours, he's coming over to swim."

"Happy one year." Laura smiled at her and then they shared a hug. "And thanks for helping me the other day." She added quietly. She hadn't seen her since then, so she felt it was appropriate to thank her.

Rydel smiled, "of course. I'm glad it all worked out for you both."

"Me too." Laura smiled over at her, just as Ross called her name.

"Watch this!" He shouted over to her and she nodded, giving him the thumbs up. He ran on the diving bored and then turned around to do a backflip.

"That looked painful." Laura said a soon as he had surfaced. She had bent down so that she was closer to him. He looked up at her.

"Not really." He said and then his hands went onto the edge of the pool and he reached up to softly press his lips against hers. She smiled and kissed him back, her eyes closing as she pressed herself against him more. They broke the kiss and he fell back into the pool.

"I'd join you," She said, "but I didn't bring anything to swim in."

"I do have a sister, you know." He smiled at her. She leaned in and kissed him, her hands going into his wet hair, she held him in place and then broke it.

"I know. She's awesome."

"Why do guys keep randomly kissing each other?" Rocky asked, swimming up to them. Laura hadn't even realized he was in the pool. She was more caught up in Ross than she thought.

"Cuz it's fun. Get a girlfriend and you'll understand," Ross responded, splashing him.

"Oh, your so funny." Rocky mimicked him and then Ross laughed, jumping on him he dunked him in the water and then Rocky flipped him as they continued to wrestle fight. Laura decided she didn't want to be a part of it and got out of the way. She turned around to see Rydel was reading a book.

"What are you reading?" She asked her.

"The woman who founded Nasty Gal, my favorite place to ever exist other than In n Out of course, wrote a book about her life, I guess. It's pretty intriguing." Rydel told her, closing it.

"Sounds interesting, Vanessa loves that place as well." Laura responded, sitting down beside her. "So, what are your and Ellington's plans for tonight?" She asked her.

"I don't know, he won't tell me." She grinned and then looked up. Laura did the same and they both saw Ellington walk over to them. He leaned in to give Rydel a quick kiss and then hugged Laura.

"What's up L?" He asked her.

"Not much, waiting for those dorks to quit fighting so I can have some Ross time." Laura answered, almost absentmindedly.

"Ah," Ellington smiled, "sounds like it'll be interesting."

"Oh, it will." She grinned, "happy one year anniversary to you and Rydel." She said.

"Thanks." He smiled, "tonight's gonna be awesome, Rye."

"I don't doubt that it won't." She answered back and then they kissed again.

"Jeez is everyone kissing?" Rocky shouted from the pool and Laura laughed.

Ross got out and still dripping wet, grabbed Laura's wrist, pulling her towards him, he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up spinning her around.

"Ah!" She squealed, "I'm all wet!" She pouted when he put her down.

"You'll live." He smiled at her and then kissed her. Then he grabbed her hand and pulled her with him.

"Uh, bye!" She barely had time to wave at Rocky, Ellington and Rydel as he pulled her with him, into the house and up the stairs to his room. He opened the door, checking for Ryland and once finding that he wasn't there, quickly closed it and turned towards her. He pressed her against the door and pressed his lips against hers, his hands on either side of her trapping her. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back.

"Happy one week," He muttered against her lips and then kissed her.

She broke the kiss and then smiled, sighing happily when he kissed her neck. "Happy one week." She whispered back, as he looked up at her, she cupped his face in her hands and then kissed him again.

He was so happy they worked things out and so was she. She couldn't stay mad at him forever and now that she had him, she didn't want to let him go.

He was hers and she was his. Forever.

* * *

_So yeah, there it is. I might change the title, but for now it is what it is. _

_Reviews would be awesome. Even if it's to tell me this sucked ass. I'll be okay with it. _

_(insert cheesy smiley face here)_


End file.
